fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kopaka777
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Kopaka777! Thanks for your edit to the The Ice Dragon Slayer Games page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 05:48, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Warning: Rules, Standards, and General Help Your Ice DS Games page was deleted. You have some things to work out first. We have standards here. Just to note, there is a construction template you can use to denote a page as incomplete. Next you CANNOT make relatives of canon characters. So, no Ultear's dad and no, Kyodo cannot be the son of Ur. Also, your first character can't be a Dragon Slayer. Seriously, read the rules, ask for help, and check the links in the welcome message. Do not churn out this sort of nonsense ever again on here -- which is what your page is. Failure to do so will end with the pages getting deleted, further failure to heed my warnings and comply with wiki standards will get you a ban. Welcome to the fanon, but you're off to a bad start. Need help on formatting? Talk to LastationLover5000 (aka Aha). Need help or permission with magic? Talk to Perchan. Need help with general rules and what not, talk to me. Just as advice, when you join a wiki, respect the rules of that wiki from the start. Get to it, Kopaka. The other admins and I are here to help if need be. 06:58:52 Sun It's a rule that's existed and been enforced for years and ties in with basic canon friendliness (I will put it in explicit writing on the rules page, just to add). Creating relatives of canon characters proves to be sloppy, illogical, and breaks the most basic of canon. There will be no James Dragneels, Lucy Scarlet (yea, someone tried this lol),Hank Dreyars, etc, on this wiki. There is one exception, and a new one at that, where you are approved by an admin to make a relative of a minor character (No, Ur and Ultear's influence on canon is not minor), but this is on a case-by-case basis and is not guaranteed to be approved by any means. Anyway, the rule isn't up for discussion. BTW, I forgot to mention as well that you need to speak with Perchan if you desire to make a new Lost Magic. Why? To prevent the creation of absurd and overpowered magics. 16:07:07 Sun